The term C-076 is used to describe a series of compounds isolated from the fermentation broth of a C-076 producting strain of Streptomyces avermitilis. The morphological characteristics of the culture are completely described in copending U.S. application Ser. No. 772,601. The C-076 compounds are a series of macrolides, each of which is substituted thereon at the 13-position with a 4-(.alpha.-L-oleandrosyl)-.alpha.-L-oleandrose group. The 1-series of C-076 compounds also has a 22,23-double bond, as well as several other double bonds. The selective reduction of the 22,23-double bond, without affecting the remaining double bonds is the subject matter of the instant application. The C-076 compounds and the instant derivatives thereof have a very high degree of anthelmintic and antiparasitic activity.